1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus to enlarge a photograph. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus to enlarge a photograph strip, by magnifying and printing an image strip on a long film upon a long photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto various methods have been proposed to obtain an image strip on a film like as a panoramic photograph of which angle of view is 360 degrees, but there has not been proposed any suitable methods and apparatuses to enlarge the obtained image strip on a film, like as a panoramic image, to print upon a long photosensitive paper or a long positive film.